Colosseum
by detrametal
Summary: A Pokemon Colosseum style AU where people with powers are gathered as slaves by Snaggers. those who can carry the machinery that binds a person against their will. Many Snaggers themselves are slaves to the organizations they work for. at once slave and master. One of them has a plan though, a plan that involves making the use of his title of Greatest Snagger in the world


Hey guys, if you notice some similarities between this and a certain not usual pokemon game….yeah, it's a blatant rip-off I was playing Colosseum and this popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. If you need help visualizing Tsuna or his bike look up the protagonist from the game. I should warn you guys there's probably going to be a large amount of OOC-ness

If you've read my stuff you may know that I love to mess with genders…this one's gonna be all sorts of messed up…but it's gonna be fun. Mostly fem guardians but some others are bent too

* * *

_Outside the battle raging death upon us  
No surrender unchained and free  
Insanity will lead to blind destruction  
Crush the evil, the foul disease_

Our final destination reborn in darkness  
Watching and waiting destroying with ease  
The judgment day upon us as dawn is breaking  
Mankind will fall to the spineless deceived

_-Dragon force "Die by the Sword"_

* * *

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, stupid boss. It wasn't his fault all the others were dumber than a sack of bricks…okay, that's an insult to bricks, but ya' know what, he didn't care. That stupid-grrr, he slapped his head, if he kept on he'd be here all day with nothing to show. He started walking to his bike when a shadow landed behind him. Dammit, here he was thinking he was gonna' be able to get some decent rest. He didn't turn around, "what do you want 'enforcer'?" the air quotes burned her.

She growled, "Do not DARE antagonize the brilliant lineage of enforcers!" she stepped in front of him and growled again.

The two peons looking from inside the building cowered in fear. The greatest snagger they had ever seen and the most brutal enforcer stood glaring at each other…okay the enforcer woman (not girl or chick, they wanted to live thank you) was glaring while the snagger looked bored and ran his fingers through his hair again. The sheer rocky red walls of the desert canyon they were in added to the dramatic feel. He brushed past her and walked to his bike.

The rust colored monstrosity roared to life and the enforcer took a moment to memorize it, the bike's exposed engine sat directly in front of the handlebars with eight pipes occasionally letting out a torrent of white hot fire, while the only wheel, at the back of the bike flung dust as he started to fish tail out away from base. He whistled and something leapt into the sidecar that sat right above the anti-grav disk that made a front wheel unnecessary and the two tore out of the canyon and across the desert floor in the search of his next prey.

* * *

He sighed and flopped down on the bench and pulled out his data board, the slim metal tube unrolled the flexible glass resulting in a screen the half the size of a piece of paper. He tapped the thin glass and the file opened. A picture of a silver haired girl smoking a thin cigarette glaring at the camera pops up and he groans, sometimes he wished he didn't have this job, then he could just do something normal…like a shop owner…sounds nice. A faint growl pulls him out of his day dreaming. "alright, alright, after we look into it we can eat" a heavy purr made him laugh.

The silver haired girl growled and the man trying to flirt with her took off like a bat out of hell. Our snagger looked at her, she stood by the store wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a untucked white dress shirt, each of her slim fingers was adorned with a ring and two necklaces sat on top of her ample breasts, she stuffed one hand in a pocket and a long chain ran down to her knee before disappearing under her shirt. He sighed, damn this job was stressful, he started to approach her "shitty day isn't it?"

She jumped at the sudden soft voice and the odd greeting and she turned her emerald orbs to glare at this odd newcomer. She hissed and her little cat leapt onto her shoulder and glared at the man as well,

He sighed and looked at the cat, it was a small little thing pale fur all around but the tip of it's tail, brown, and a cap right between the ears, and odd medley of different yellows, with huge red eyes and light red/almost pink flames in it's ears. The little thing hissed at him again and he sighed for the umpteenth time and hissed back with such fury that the pipsqueak disappeared in a flash of red.

The target glared at him and for the first time actually looked up from her lighter to stare at him. He looked beyond bored. The first thing she noticed was the shining plate goggles that sat on his pushed back gravity defying hair, then the chocolate orbs and the white line across the bridge of his nose that wrapped all the way around his innocent face before disappearing under his ears and back onto his hair. Her eyes fell to the ground as she dropped the butt of her smoke and ground it underneath her shoe. She traced the rest of him from the ground up, black military grade boots came up past his ankle and met with black pants that appeared to be made of varying shades of black metal and where the two met, thick hexagonal rings of gray metal sat on each leg. His torso's covered by a blue armored long coat with black pieces running down his chest.

She drawled "what do you want asshole?" he didn't say anything but grabbed her neck from between her opened collar and dragged her into the dark ally behind the shop. She felt a spike of fear as she struggled against his grip in vain. He pined her against the stone wall and the bored look in his eyes disappeared.

It was replaced by anger "a little shit like you thinks that just because your owner lets you free you can do whatever you want. You make me sick" and he moves his hand down just enough that the lighter band of skin around her neck right under her jaw is exposed, where her collar had been. She looks at his other arm as he raises it, the black gloves on his hands are rough but the one with the flared black plating and red grooves is softer, and she grimaces as he holds a colorless marble to her neck and a black choker appears around her throat with a red marble sitting dead center.

He lets her fall and she curses while gasping for air he steps back and blinds her with a smile that brings all the blood to her face "you're lucky, my superiors want me to capture you and bring you back…" his smile falls off and he taps the crystal and it shatters and he gathers up the pieces "if you disappeared I can say you escaped." he stepped into the light and she felt herself start to get an odd tingling in her stomach. He glares at her over his shoulder "I don't want to see you again" and a flash of orange fire appeared next to him and like a mirage his image wavers then is gone. Hayato pressed her hand against her heart and feels the too fast beat and slowly stands, not understanding why he would do that for her.

* * *

The bike roared across the desert until he reached the old rusted train engine turned café that he loved. As he walked in the owner called out "how's the plan going?"

He smiled and sat on one of the stools as the regulars greeted him while he looked at his mentor "goin' fine…just need some more time, first part's all done."

Reborn chuckled and dusted off his suit as his lanky frame slid a glass of amber liquid across the sparkling bar, worn smooth by the bottom of countless glasses. Reborn said that this bar top had been in his family for over eight hundred years and had been used every day until the once course unpolished wood had worn as smooth as the glass the shaped it. He had quit his life as a snagger to open this busted little joint and hadn't looked back…although when his wife started asking him to quit his previous employment the stars seemed just right to open the bar named "The Outskirts".

As he quaffed the drink a woman came in from the back of the café, her long black hair was braided and she wore white pants and a long red oriental shirt, he smiled and tipped an imaginary hat "morning Mistress Fon"

She giggled "good morning to you too Master Snagger" the man sitting on the stool, gently took her offered hand and kissed the knuckles ever so gently and bowed his head. After a few minutes of idle chatter the snagger's phone went off and he sighed before saying his goodbyes and hopping on his bike.

* * *

As his foot slid over the worn metal of his bike he looked at the message and hissed, they believed themselves his master. Behind the plate goggles on his face a feral grin sat. The blood sun was casting it's unholy rays upon the valley painting it a vivid shade of red. Like blood on the rocks, in the air and soaking into everything it touched. He smirked and looked down at his arm, the machine on it would cause this war. He couldn't wait. He verses them, his against their world. In a crash of lightning he would destroy it, they believed that he was a tamed dog. He would show them he was given the name Chi No Boukun. This was his parting gift to them.

As the dust razed a line on the ground a white flash blasted in front of him and stopped, the Snagger stopped his bike and sighed before looking at the man "what do you want Byakuran?"

The white headed man giggled before popping a marshmallow into his mouth from a seemingly never ending bag, Byakuran hopped behind the snagger and cuddled into his back "aww, Tsu-kun can't I just say hi?"

Tsuna sighed and lifted the goggles before looking at his passenger "I know you never _don't _have an ulterior motive when you want to see me. Now, what is it?"

Byakuran pouted "Daddy called and told me to tell you to call him as soon as you could, even if it meant you were going to the bathroom"

Tsuna sighed before pulling out his phone and asking one final question "which dad?"

Another giggle "both" and soon the phone rang until a deep booming voice answered.

"Tsuna! did you miss your dad?!" it was Iemitsu, his father.

"Byakuran told me to call you, what's going on?"

Suddenly his joker father was all business "I'm sending you a target, she needs to be brought back her ASAP, if she's in trouble, save her. She might be one of _them_ so I don't care if you kill anybody."

Tsuna was surprised, his father had found one. He sighed "say hi to mom and Bermuda for me." and he clicked the end button and stepped off his bike as the white-headed-marshmellow-nomming-gay(or if not very convincing actor) of a ally let white wings shine and zipped off traveling a supersonic speeds.

Tsuna peeled off his gloves and rubbed his hands together before holding one straight out in front of him palm down. He took a deep breath and willed his powers to grant him what he wanted. He closed his eyes and four broad black chokers appeared on his neck, each bearing two colored stones curved into each other like a yin-yang. Black and orange.

From the ground black lightning slowly, jaggedly rose into his palm, while a black sun fell from his hand and scorched the earth obsidian. A cloud swirled in measured circles from his hand to the ground while tendrils of mist snaked their way to his palm. Tears of rain fell from the ground to his palm as a storm silently raged between his hand and the ground. These different elements fused together forming a solid shape. He put the object in a case on the side of his bike and tore off to the place where his father needed him.

Takeshi didn't smile as she saw the three men. She was trapped against a steep drop into the canyon, at least three hundred feet. The men were snaggers, drunk by the smell of them and she couldn't fight back against them. Her body was terrified of the clear glass they held in their hands. As the men got closer a shot was heard and the lead man jumped back with a gaping whole just in front of him, a voice called out "if I were you I'd leave and not come back…I can't guarantee your safety if you stay"

The lead man was a balding overweight man who turned and saw the little snagger "and what would you do if I said no"

The Snagger gave a sickly sweet smile before leveling the rifle at the man, the large scope and stand on the end of the long barrel were enough indication that a hole made with that sniper rifle would be quite large…if the crater in front of him wasn't strong enough evidence. The lead made another step towards the woman until four chokers appeared on their assailant's neck. They knew what that meant and who he was, Terror. And they ran leaving the snagger with the stunned girl.


End file.
